Bardock: Reborn
by the ender defender
Summary: What if Bardock survived the extinction of Planet Vegeta? How would he fare in the crazy world of Dragon Ball Z? (Remake and Re-imagining of Bardock on Earth)
1. Extermination One Stubborn Saiyan

Silence fills the air. A humonoid in green armor flies onto the scene, only for his eyes to widen and his fist to shudder at the sight. "Borgos...Fasha...Shugesh...Tora..." He says falling to his knees at the sight of his friends and teammates...dead. He went over to one of the men and started to wipe his face of blood. His skin was cold... "Who...who did this to you...who...WHO!?" He screams and punches the ground "DAMMIT!" He pants before hearing some laughter.

"Well well. Looks like we missed one" One of the beings said, it being a strange alien in armor similar to the man's.

"Yeah. Poor Bardock, never even got a chance to say goodbye" The other laughs. The man, named Bardock, stands up.

"You...you did this?" He says, gripping the white cloth in his hand. 2 more aliens land behind him

"That's right. You got a problem with that?" One of them laughs. Bardock clenches the cloth, which begins to stain red.

'I get it...Frieza must have thought we were getting too strong...and he ordered a hit...' Bardock growls as the 4 laugh. He then wraps the cloth around his forehead.

"You...BASTARDS!" He flies at one, headbutting him in the chest and sending him flying, surprising the other 3. They press buttons on the strange eyepiece on their heads and go pale.

"10...10,000!?" They shook. "T...this has to be some mistake! The...The scouters must be glitching! You can't be that strong!" Bardock looks back at them and stands ready to fight.

"Why don't you come find out for yourself?" He says. The 3 remaining aliens snarl.

"He's mocking us! Get him boys!" The 3 jump him as Bardock lets out a burst of Ki, knocking them away. One by one, he knocks them all into each other before shooting a blue beam out of his hand and sending them all into the side of a boulder. Clapping his hands together, Bardock expected it to be over but his scouter picks up another power level. Turning, he sees a plump, pink figure with multiple spikes.

"Dodoria? You're the one leading this hit?"

"Hehehe" Dodoria laughs. "Wasn't even fun enough to qualify it as a 'hit'. They went down easy, barely long enough for my men to toy around with. You, on the other hand, intrigue me Bardock" The pink alien enters a fighting pose. "How about we go a round, before I put you down like the ape you are!"

"The only ones being put down are you and that bastard Frieza!" Bardock yells. "We were nothing but loyal and he stabs us in the back! You both will PAY for your crimes!"

"Well, Frieza decided you lot were getting a smidgen to powerful" Dodoria says. "And he can't have that kind of threat around. Especially when he destroys the planet"

"He's going to what!?" Bardock yelled shocked.

"Oops. I said to much" Dodoria fake gasped before laughing. "Oh well. I guess you can know about that. Since your about to die right here and now!" Bardock growls before rushing forward and punching Dodoria in the head. His eyes widen, however, when he doesn't even flinch. Dodoria grabs the saiyan and pile drives him into the ground, before letting out a blast of energy. Bardock layed among rocks, bleeding heavily.

"Is that really it? And here I was getting all excited" Dodoria shrugs and laughs. "Oh well. Guess that means I'll be able to tell lord Frieza the good news sooner rather then later!" He flies off, leaving the hurt saiyan unconscious. He soon wakes up and holds his head. It had become night time. 'Damn that Dodoria...OH CRAP! PLANET VEGETA!' He takes off at full speed. 'Please make it in time!'

* * *

Planet Vegeta. Home world of the saiyan race. Unknown to them, the tyrant known as Frieza loomed overhead with the intent of ending their ways. "Hehehe. This is the last time I will gaze upon this planet" Frieza says from his chair, looking down at the doomed planet. Suddenly, his scouter starts ringing. He grunts in anger as he picks up "What is it?"

"L...Lord Frieza! There's a saiyan out here! And he's going absolutely mad! He's tearing through wave after wave of our men and he's making a B-line straight for your ship!"

"Is that so? And tell me. What is this saiyan's name?"

"It appears to be Bardock sir-GHA!" The line goes dead with the sound of an explosion. Frieza looks towards Dodoria

"Bardock...Dodoria, didn't you tell me he and his entire team were dead?" Dodoria backed up shocked

"I...I thought they were! Damn that Bardock...he survived somehow..."

"Well. Then you better hope they can take care of him now. Because I would hate to have to take this into my own hands."

* * *

"FRIEZA!" Bardock yells, flying closer to the ship. More of Frieza's minions see him

"There he is! Fire!" They all blast him with Ki, only for Bardock to fly through them all unscathed. He punched one of them in the gut, killing him instantly, before blasting at the crowd on either side of him. The ones who dodged flew and tackled him at once. Inside the cluster of baddies, a light flashed and soon all of them exploded outwards as Bardock screams in anger and closes in on the ship

"FRIEZA! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" He yelled firing a blast at the ship. The crowd around him was about to attack but stopped when the ship opened and Frieza came out still sitting in his chair. Bardock smirked and laughed. "There you are...you bastard..." He says coldly. "You think you can get away with all you've done? And all you plan to do?" Frieza looks unammused as he stared at the rambling saiyan. "But you made on fatal mistake. You challenged my planet! For the sake of the saiyans...for the planet..for my crew...and even" He has a flashback to seeing his son Kakarot in the medical ward, and another one from before Raditz left on his mission. "for the sake of my sons and their future!" Bardock begins charging a blast. Frieza, during this, raises a finger and begins to charge his own attack. "I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" Bardock yells, firing his attack. As Frieza's attack grows, it swallows Bardock's blast with ease. "W..WHAT!?"

"Hehehehe...HAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughs as he points forward, sending the blast careening towards Bardock and the planet. Everyone in its wake gasped and screams as the blast engulfs them. Bardock was silent as he flies backwards from the attack. He suddenly gets a vision. A vision of his son Kakarot all grown up and staring Frieza down. A smile comes to his face at the thought. But soon he clenches his fist.

'...no...NO!' He yells in his mind. 'As long as Frieza lives...I refuse to let him get away with this! For the sake of the saiyans...' He struggles to move his body. "I CAN'T DIE NOW!" He screams as his body erupts in a glow. Frieza laughs as he watches the planet beginning to explode

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT IT! ZARBON! DODORIA! LOOK AT THE WONDERFUL FIREWORKS!" He continues to laugh and soon he and his ship leave. The Planet Vegeta was completely gone...reduced to ash...all except for one thing: Bardock. He floats in the empty space. He was clinging on to his last bit of life as his eyes could barely stay open. He saw his vision change...and what he saw made him smile. "Ka...ka...rot..." Is all he manages to say before passing out.


	2. Bardock lives!

Bardock felt his strength slowly return to him as he felt himself suspended in mid air. He was surrounded by some form of liquid. Soon his eyes open up as he sees he was in some sort of chamber. 'A healing pod? But...who?' Through the water and the glass, a figure walks up and presses buttons on a console which opens the pod and lets Bardock out. Bardock lands and looks around before clenching his fist. "So...I'm alive...but what is this place?" The person who freed him walks up. It was an alien with a bald head and pink skin. His head had a blue spot pattern.

"Nice to see you've finally awoken stranger. This is Yardrat. Our observatory found you floating in space alone and we sent out ships to pull you in" The man says pouring him something to drink. "You were banged up bad. We wanted to save you, and the only way for us to have enough time was to place in you the Stasis Chamber"

"Stasis?" Bardock said, accepting the drink and looking back at the machine. "I see...thank you" He bows his head in respect for his life being saved. "If you don't mind me asking, how long exactly was I out?"

"Hmm...I'd say about 20 or so years now" The alien said. This causes Bardock to cough on his drink.

"20 years!?" Bardock coughs. He suddenly gets a vision. It was his son, Kakarot, alive and flying towards some house on an island. 'Kakarot...' He then gets another one, showing his eldest son Raditz and his teammates.

_**"We could really use some more manpower..." Nappa said. "At least then it wont be as boring."**_

_**"Agreed..." Raditz said before an idea sprung to his head. "I just remembered! My brother, Kakarot! He's still alive out there."**_

_**"That loser?" Vegeta asked. "Last I remember, he had a power level of 2. What use could he be to us now?"**_

_**"Well he must have finished destroying that planet by now right? If anything else, it gives us another rock to sell" Raditz says.**_

_**"That is true I suppose...very well" Vegeta nods. "Raditz, go to that planet and bring Kakarot back here." Raditz nods and begins to suit up.**_

"Okay good...Raditz is still aliv-!?" Bardock was interrupted by yet another vision. A vision of both his sons being killed by a strange, spiraling beam. "No...no! I can't let that happen!" He shoots out of his chair. "I still have time to make it...to save them both. Then, with all of us we can finally put Frieza in the dirt!" His alien friend looks at him.

"I take it that means you need to go?" He stands up and hands him his Chestplate. "Then here. We repaired it for you" Bardock nods and takes it.

"Thanks...you wouldn't happen to have a ship I can borrow would you?"

* * *

In the far reaches of space, Raditz lays in his pod half asleep from boredom. 'If I knew it would be this boring I would have brought a damn crossword!' He groans. Suddenly his ship's communicator beeps. He growls and presses the button to pick up "Whoever this is, you'd better have a damn good expli-"

"Land on that asteroid over there. I need to talk to you" The voice says.

"What? Who do you think you are giving me orders like that!?"

"NOW!" The voice roars before hanging up. Radtiz growls. but does as the voice said. The two ships land on the rock as Raditz climbs out. "Okay. Whoever you are I warn you that-!?" Raditz's monologue was cut short as the figure emerges. It was Bardock. His father. He made a motion to tell Raditz to turn his scouter off, which the long haired saiyan does so briskly. "F...father!? Y...you're alive!?"

"Trust me, I was shocked too. But for right now we need to talk" Bardock walks closer. "Your teammates. Nappa and the prince, correct?"

"Y..yes" Raditz answers, still obviously stunned by his father's appearance.

"Alright. And tell me...what do you know about the destruction of Planet Vegeta?"

"W..well...it was destroyed by a meteor shower obviously" Raditz said. Bardock growls.

"A meteor shower? Is that seriously the best excuse Frieza had?" He spits "That's lame!"

"Excuse? What do you mean Father?" Raditz asked confused.

"Listen to me Raditz. Everything Frieza told you is a damn lie. A meteor shower didn't destroy our race: HE did!" Bardock puts a hand on his son's shoulder

"H...he what?"

"He destroyed our planet. I know because I was there! I was trying to fight him off when it happened! And now he's got you and the other 2 wrapped around his little finger. Well no more!"

"I...can't believe it...Lord Frieza..." Raditz looks down before feeling something inside him begin to boil. It was anger and hatred towards the tyrant. "That...pompous...egotistical...little...BASTARD!"

"That's the spirit. But as of right now we are no where near strong enough to fight him" Bardock calms his son down as he explains his plan. "You go back to your teammates and convice them to join our cause. Meanwhile, I'll go to Kakarot's planet and get his support"

"Sounds good." Raditz nods as he hands his father a spare Scouter. "We will use this to contact one another once both ends are complete. Our signal is 57.16. Good luck out there father"

"Same to you" Bardock says as the two get back to their ships and fly away.

* * *

Bardock soon crash lands on the planet's surface and steps out. "Just like my vision said...this planet is still up and kicking. Under normal circumstances I would be livid at Kakarot for failing. But, given out scenario I'm glad he did." Bardock presses a button on his scouter "Now lets see if I can find Kakarot...this planet is full of weaklings so it shouldn't be hard" He said looking around as it picks up on a strong power level a few miles away "Bingo" He flies in that direction. Unknown to him, a fat Farmer was watching from a distance holding a shotgun and shaking in fear.

'I really need to lay off the drinks...' He thinks before fainting.

Bardock lands near the power he found, but he doesn't see his son. Only a tall, green being. "Hmm...your not quite who I was looking for..."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Piccolo says entering a fighting stance 'Wait a second...that hair...that build...'

"Easy there big guy. I'm looking for my son. His name is Kakarot."

"Your...son? I don't know who you mean but you remind me a lot of Goku" Piccolo said glaring at the doppelganger.

"Goku?" Bardock tilts his head before remembering his vision. "And this...'Goku'. Would he happen to wear a bright orange Gi?"

"So you DO know him" Piccolo says.

"You could say that...so I could really use some directions" Bardock says this before blocking a punch to his face.

"Sorry. But anyone who is friends with Goku can bite me!" Piccolo growls. Bardock sighs.

"I don't have time for this Namekian!" He said pushing Piccolo back. Piccolo lands and charges a Ki blast, firing it at the Saiyan who deflects it into the air. Bardock then charges forward and knees Piccolo in the head, knocking the green alien backwards.

'N...no way...' Piccolo thought as he struggled to stand up 'That...power...' Bardock stands over him and charges a blast to finish him when his scouter beeps.

"Hm? Another high power level...this one HAS to be Kakarot!" Bardock flies off, leaving Piccolo on the ground confused and a bit scared at the mysterious man's power.

Goku and his friends look shocked as they turn to the ocean. Bulma looks at them confused and worried at their expressions. "What is it?"

"There's an ENORMOUS power.." Krillin says.

"And its definitely not Piccolo..." Roshi said

"Worst...its heading right this way!" Goku said entering a fighting pose. The being lands, kicking up a burst of sand and wind upon his landing as they looked at him in a mixture of confusion and shock. "W...who are you? And...why do you look like me?" Goku asked. Bardock chuckles slightly.

"Whats wrong, Kakarot? Don't recognize your old man?" He says, causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"O...old..m..wait...you..." Krillin stuttered before Goku continued his train of though.

"Y...you're my...dad?" Goku asked. "I...I don't believe this! Then again...with your hair and face...you DO look a lot like me...but if your my dad then...where did you come from?"

"What do you mean? Did you hit your head on a rock or something?" Bardock asked, to which Goku and Co only nodded. "I get it...thus explaining the 'Goku' name and the fact this planet is still in once piece..." Bardock shakes his head. "Well then to put it simply: You aren't from this planet. You're a saiyan and your real name is Kakarot!"

**To Be Continued**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Readers**

**-YumiStar  
-TheDarkChronist **


	3. Threat looming overhead

"I'm...a what?" Goku asked confused.

"A saiyan. We are a race of warriors...or rather we were." Bardock said solemnly, "Our home planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant named Frieza"

"That's...horrible" Bulma said holding a hand to her mouth. Goku, still slightly suspicious, walks closer to the man who called himself his father.

"Very few of us survived. All the ones who were off on missions, I.E you and Raditz. And I only survived through grit and determination"

"Raditz? Who's Raditz?" Goku asked.

"Oh right, you haven't met. Raditz is your older brother" He explains. "Right now, he's across the galaxy talking to his teammates about joining my cause. To stop Frieza and avenge our planet" He clenched a fist. "What do you say, Kakarot? Will you stand up and fight for the loss of the saiyans?" It was at this moment that Goku had a quick flash. It was blurry but he saw a quick vision of this man looking down at him through glass as a baby.

'Dad...it...really is you...' Goku thought. He smirked and nodded "Alright! You've got yourself a deal!" Bardock nods. Gohan peaks out from behind Goku.

"D...daddy?" He asked nervous. "Is he...going to hurt us?" Goku picks him up and smiles

"Nah. He's nice" Goku says. "Gohan. Meet your grandpa...um..." Goku stutters.

"Oh! My name is Bardock" Bardock says "So...this little kid is your son, Kakarot?" Goku nods in response. "So. You bred with one of the females of this species...a half saiyan hybrid.." He pats the child on his head. Gohan looks up in awe then down and sees Bardock's tail

"Daddy look...he has a tail like me" Gohan pointed out. Bardock nods

"Yes. All saiyans have them. Well..." he looks at Goku "Most of the time...where is your tail Kakarot?"

"That? It was cut off a long time ago" Goku chuckles and rubs his head. Bardock shrugs, he'll get the 'why' at a later point

"Well. I'm going to contact Raditz now. To see how his end of the mission is going"

* * *

"-aaand that's why i'm banned from the all you can eat buffet on Planet Jajabo" Nappa said, taking a big bite out of a drumstick of some animal. Raditz seethes in anger

"I don't care, Nappa" He says "Did you not hear a single word I said!? Lord Frieza? Destroyed Planet Vegeta? Uprising?"

"Oh we heard" Vegeta said standing "One big issue: its you. And you are a lower class warrior. Meaning, we have no reason to trust you"

"Yeah" Nappa said. "If he killed the saiyan race, why would he spare us then wise guy?"

"Because he's using us for free labor!" Raditz yelled. "For once can you-"

"Raditz? Come in Raditz. Are you getting this?" A voice came through their scouters.

"Ah. Bardock right?" Vegeta says. "Raditz here was telling us all about you"

"Prince. So, are you going to help us or not?"

"When I'm good and ready peasant" Vegeta spits. Bardock groans

"Figures. You sorry excuse of a saiyan!" He spits. Vegeta coughs on his meal and Raditz goes pale.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?" Vegeta yelled

"You heard me, brat! When Raditz learned to truth he got fire in his eyes and was determined to fight back! Yet here you are, rollin over for Frieza like a good dog!"

"You little! That does it! I am coming to that rock and killing every living thing on it!"

"Bring it" Bardock said hanging up. Vegeta growls.

"Nappa! Get ready!" He yells. Raditz was shocked at his father's gall. He just challenged the PRINCE. "Once we get there, we'll kill them all then sell the planet"

"Sounds good!" Nappa says. Raditz watched as they went to their pods. A small burst of anger entered his body as he fired a blast to Nappa's head. This surprises the taller saiyan, who turns and sees the long haired saiyan with his arm extended "You little!"

"If you want to go anywhere, you're going to have to get through ME first!" Raditz yells

"Fine. I can clear up 5 minutes!" Nappa says before lunging at the lower class warrior. Raditz tries to block it but Nappa's raw power-and weight-topples him over. The bald man stomps on Raditz's back as the long haired saiyan gasps for air. Vegeta scoffs

"Oh Raditz. Still so pathetic" Vegeta says before extended a hand and forming a ball of ki "Seeing as how you've suddenly become a 'family man' allow me to send you to see your dear old mother"

"My...mother...is...dead..." Raditz pants, still gasping for air. Vegeta smirks

"I know" He said before Nappa jumps off the lower class' back and Vegeta evaporates him with ease. "Come on Nappa. We have a planet to exterminate" The two of them go to their pods


End file.
